Warriors: Winds of Change
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: [Revamp of Fire and Wind, from the POV of all five forest Clans]. "Fire alone can save our Clan." Firepaw, a kit of Lionfang and Fawnflower, has been chosen by StarClan to save WindClan — but why?
1. Prologue: Magpiestar's Ceremony

_**Warriors: Winds of Change**_

**Summary**: [Rewrite of Fire and Wind, from the POV of all five forest Clans]. "Fire alone can save our Clan." Firepaw, a kit of Lionfang and Fawnflower, has been chosen by StarClan to save WindClan — but why?

Hi, everyone. It's been a while since I last tinkered with _Fire and Wind_; this is pretty much the same concept, but more thought out and with new characters, too. It goes with the original Warriors series — Into the Wild-The Darkest Hour — but condensed. Yes, I know I said I couldn't do a condensed fanfiction, but I'm giving it another go, so please bear with me. If you haven't read the original series, please do so, as Winds of Change will vary drastically from the canon storyline at times.

This takes place eight moons before the books begin, so theoretically within the last several chapters of Magpiestar's Revenge in the third moon of greenleaf (August). Chapter 1 will be in the first moon of leaf-fall (September) and chapter 2 onwards will take place from newleaf (March).

**Now, I believe some of you are fanatical about canon names and how other Warriors fans should stay with names of that sense. I will not listen to that. I have discovered a site that has traditional names, as well as non-traditional, and I will be using those. So I do not want to hear any complaints when I call Talltail/Tallstar Magpieclaw/Magpiestar. The prefix Tall- and the suffix -tail just don't suit him and while he has a long tail he's more of a Magpieclaw to me. If you want to look into traditional names, feel free to send me a PM and I'll give you the link to the site**.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Prologue: Magpiestar's Ceremony**_

Magpieclaw felt his breath catch as he laid eyes on the Moonstone. What would happen when he placed his nose against it, as Sedgeface told him to do? Would he see StarClan? Would they find a Dark Forest-trained cat worthy of becoming leader of WindClan? What if they rejected him?

At an encouraged nod from Sedgeface, Magpieclaw padded forward and gently pressed his nose against the Moonstone.

Magpieclaw shivered. He was cold and stiff, colder than he had ever known. Though he didn't recognize it at the time, his life was being taken so he could receive the nine lives from StarClan. He blinked when he found himself in the hollow at Fourtrees at the foot of the Great Rock. Sedgeface was here, too. It was night outside, and the stars filled the entire sky from horizon to horizon. The stars and the sky had never seemed so close before.

Then one of the stars came down from the heavens and became a cat that landed gracefully on the ground. Then, one by one, every star in the sky came down as warrior ancestors from ages gone by appeared to greet their descendants as Fourtrees filled itself with more cats than a dozen Gatherings. Frost sparkled at their paws and glittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. StarClan had arrived.

He gaped at the sight. He saw parents, Clanmates, friends, ancestors of old… all were there. He dipped his head in respect.

"Welcome." The sound seemed to be coming from every cat Magpieclaw knew but was at the same time one voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes." Magpieclaw meowed. The ranks parted to let four cats forward. Magpieclaw caught his breath as he recognized the previous leaders of their respective Clans: Cloudstar of SkyClan, Squirrelstar of ThunderClan, Hailstar of RiverClan and Cedarstar of ShadowClan.

The former leaders sat opposite of the leader-to-be. Hailstar meowed: "Stand and receive your nine lives."

Magpieclaw stood. One cat walked from the ranks of StarClan and went to the cat awaiting his nine lives. Magpieclaw felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he recognized the first cat coming over to him. It was his brother, Shrewpaw.

Shrewpaw dipped his head. "With this life, I give you loyalty to your friends, your Clan, and what you know to be right; use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble, brother." Shrewpaw touched his nose to Magpieclaw's. The black and white patched tom dug his claws into the ground as pain shot through his entire body, from head to tail. Then Shrewpaw drew back to the ranks of StarClan as another cat approached.

He had little time to brace himself before the next cat stood before him. Magpieclaw felt a bitter spike plunge into his heart as he saw young Stoneclaw approach. He had only just become a warrior two moons ago when ShadowClan attacked WindClan and he had perished in the fight that ensued.

Stoneclaw stood before Magpieclaw, as his eyes shone with wisdom far beyond his twelve moons. "With this life, I give you mentoring; use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Again, Magpieclaw had to brace himself for the impact of the life he was receiving.

Then Breezeflower approached Magpieclaw next. For the leader-to-be, the cat giving this life was his mother. "With this life, I give you love; use it well when dealing with the cats you care about," Breezeflower meowed with a gleam of humour in her eyes. Unlike the other times, gaining this life was enjoyable and comforting. He wished it could go on forever.

But soon the next cat came to him. He was distracted when Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat who'd been murdered by Snowclaw, padded towards him. "With this life, I give you intelligence and cunning; use them well," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Magpieclaw was surprised when a light brown she-cat walked forth. She was Nightingalepelt, Magpieclaw's distant ancestor. She warmly looked at him for protecting WindClan's legacy. "With this life, I give you compassion; use it well for the elders of your Clan, the sick and those weaker than yourself." Nightingalepelt touched Magpieclaw's nose, before withdrawing.

The former leaders stepped forward again. Cedarstar mewed: "The four of us will now give each of you a life, despite not being Clanmates. This is something we do not do lightly, but because you represent the best that the warrior code stands for." He touched his nose to each of theirs and continued: "With this life, I give you courage; use it well to defend your Clans and what you know to be right." Magpieclaw trembled at the surge of energy that ran through him when Cedarstar gave him a life.

Then Squirrelstar approached. "With this life, I give you strength; use it in your battles and to shoulder the burdens you face as leaders." He went and touched noses with the new leader. Again, Magpieclaw felt more pain than he ever had before.

Magpieclaw looked up in time to see Cloudstar approach. "With this life, I give you a sense of justice; use it well as you judge the actions of others and your own." Magpieclaw gaped at the sheer power that swept over him. Cloudstar moved back to the other leaders and let Hailstar come forward.

"With this life, I give you nobility, certainty and faith; use it well to lead your Clans in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code... and in what is right," the RiverClan leader added.

"I hail you by your new name: Magpiestar," Cedarstar meowed proudly. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of your Clan. Defend them well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Magpiestar!" The cheers rang out from every cat in StarClan until all of Fourtrees echoed the call. "Magpiestar!"

When he awoke, he was back in Mothermouth, at the base of the Moonstone. He got to his paws and stared around in amazement. What an experience; one he could share with no one!

The leader and his medicine cat headed away from Mothermouth and back to the forest. Magpiestar was faintly trembling from excitement and hunger; he was not permitted to eat anything before heading to the Moonstone.

…

Back in the WindClan camp, Magpiestar sprang up onto the Tallrock and yowled: "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Deadfoot will be the new deputy of WindClan."

For a heartbeat, there was silence. Deadfoot blinked up at Magpiestar, a look of surprise and pleasure spreading over his face. Slowly, he rose to his paws. "Magpiestar, cats of WindClan," he meowed. "I never expected to be given this honour. I swear by StarClan that I will do all I can to serve you."


	2. Ch 1: Shadows and Light

_**Chapter 1: Shadows and Light**_

Spottedleaf studied the spluttering, hunched cat in front of her and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Featherwhisker, but it's greencough. You can't go to the Moonstone tonight. You wouldn't make it as far as Fourtrees."

"You'll protect ThunderClan to the best of your ability, won't you?" The dying medicine cat asked, lapsing into a fit of coughing.

Spottedleaf dipped her head, nodding. "I had a great mentor," she admitted quietly. The former medicine cat blinked his thanks. As Featherwhisker settled down into his nest, she added: "I'll bring you some catmint and a poppy seed."

When she returned, Featherwhisker was curled up in the nest, his flank rising and falling evenly. He didn't stir, so she decided to leave the catmint beside a clump of moss soaked with water. Stretching the stiffness from her legs one paw at a time, she picked her way across the rutted, half frozen clearing and headed for her nest of fresh moss. Darkness claimed her as soon as she closed her eyes.

...

"Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! Come quickly!" Spottedleaf shot out of her nest and pushed her way into the open. Palepelt was staring at her as if all the foxes of the forest were on her tail. "I can't wake Featherwhisker!" she wailed.

Every hair on Spottedleaf's pelt stood on end. She'd only left him one poppy seed, barely enough for a whole night's sleep.

"Come see," Palepelt pleaded, but Spottedleaf was already pushing past her, heading for the elders' den. It was dark inside and Spottedleaf had to blink and wait impatiently for her eyes to adjust. Slowly, she made out Featherwhisker's sleeping shape. He didn't seem to have moved since she last checked on him. _Oh, StarClan, don't let him be dead!_

Spottedleaf pushed her nose into his neck fur, but there was no sign of the telltale throb of life beneath the skin and his fur was as cold as frost.

"Spottedleaf?" Palepelt was standing at the entrance to the den.

She turned to her and shook her head. _There must have been something else I could have done_, she rebuked herself. _Then again, Featherwhisker was old; maybe it took the fight out of him..._

"Oh, no!" Palepelt wailed.

A dark brown tabby head appeared behind her. "What's wrong?" A tom's meow rasped.

"Oh, Sparrowpelt!" Palepelt turned to face her denmate. "Featherwhisker's dead!"

"I'll call the Clan together," Thrushstar mewed, having padded up behind Spottedleaf. He chose to stay on the ground rather than stand on the Highledge that leaders normally used to address the Clan. "Cats of ThunderClan, Featherwhisker is dead and Spottedleaf is now the sole medicine cat for this Clan. The vigil will begin soon, but first there is something I wish to say. Palepelt, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Palepelt dipped her head. "It is," she meowed croakily.

"Your Clan honours you and all of the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." He laid his tail on Palepelt's shoulder, before she went over and joined the elders.

...

Bluepelt and Snowpelt collected mint from a patch beside the nursery and plucked rosemary from beside the warriors' den. Stonefur, Mistfoot and Cranefoot watched, cold to the bone, as the two she-cats' began to rub Featherwhisker's body with the herbs. Palepelt and Dappletail joined them, tucking Featherwhisker's paws under him and lapping his pelt.

"Will you sit vigil?" Dappletail's soft meow roused Spottedleaf from her grief-stricken trance.

The she-cats and elders had finished their task and Featherwhisker's body lay in the centre of the clearing, as sleek and peaceful as if he were only sleeping. The sun rested on top of the trees, turning them pink. Featherwhisker's pelt shone silver. With a pang of grief so strong she had to fight for breath, Spottedleaf remembered the first time she'd become Featherwhisker's apprentice. How she wished she were back in the den now, listening to her mentor's steady breathing, waiting for him to wake up.

"Will you sit vigil?" Dappletail repeated.

Stifling the wail that rose in her throat, Spottedleaf crouched beside Featherwhisker's body. Redtail, Brindleface, Whitecloud and Willowpelt joined her, nestling so close their pelts touched hers. Together they pressed their noses into Featherwhisker's fur. The mint and rosemary had stolen his familiar scent and the ache in Spottedleaf's heart grew sharper. The shadows lengthened around them as one by one her Clanmates joined the vigil and others left. Spottedleaf sensed the warmth of their bodies, even more noticeable next to the coldness of Featherwhisker's. She pressed her muzzle harder against her mentor's flank, wishing she could find a little remaining warmth in his fur. But Featherwhisker was as cold as the earth.

_You said you would always be here with me. Why did you have to die?_

...

Minnowstream, a sleek grey RiverClan queen who was the daughter of Piketooth and Ivypelt and mate to Beetlenose, let out a wail of distress. Her five-moon-old kits were dying from the illness that seemed to attack every queen and their offspring. Stormstar's mate, Willowbreeze, had only just survived it, but lost Willowkit and Minnowkit in the process; now all they had left was Silverkit.

Beetlenose raced up to her, bringing Stormstar with him. "The dying apprentice ceremony, please Stormstar!" The black tom's voice cracked with suffering and it was then Stormstar realized how much this ceremony meant to his former denmate.

Stormstar dipped his head in acceptance, before raising it again to speak to the Clan. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have learned the warrior code and have given up their lives in service to RiverClan. Let StarClan receive them as warriors. Foxkit and Rushkit's names will be Foxberry and Rushclaw because Foxberry would have been a great medicine cat and Rushclaw was gaining a distinctively exceptional fighting ability and talent in combat. Let StarClan receive Foxkit and Rushkit by the names of Foxberry and Rushclaw."

The kits' eyes flickered open. "Minnowstream? Beetlenose?" Foxkit was the one speaking.

Their parents' hearts sank. "We're here," Beetlenose soothed, while Minnowstream pressed her muzzle into their pelts one at a time. Stormstar's ears flattened in horror; he could hear the kits' shallow breathing and wanted to look away, knowing they would die soon, but kept his gaze on them. He almost bared his teeth in anger. The leader knew this was Mapleshade's doing. _Haven't I gone through enough, you fox-heart?! You took two of my daughters from me; don't do it to my denmates!_

"Was... was I going to be Mudfur's apprentice?"

"... a warrior?" Both kits rasped almost at the same time. Their paws shifted on the damp earth.

Beetlenose stared at the weakening bodies of his kits. Foxkit and Rushkit hadn't stood a chance from the moment Foxkit first fell ill.

"I hope Stormstar is proud of us," Rushkit went on. Their eyes were clouding and starting to close. "Our parents and grandparents, too."

Stormstar felt something stir inside of him. What was he going to tell Piketooth and Ivypelt? That their grandkits were always going to die because a Dark Forest cat had a long-standing grudge against RiverClan? "Your parents and grandparents will be very proud of both of you," Stormstar meowed.

Foxkit and Rushkit opened their eyes with an effort and looked straight at Stormstar. "Are you proud of us?"

Stormstar crouched beside Foxkit and Rushkit and stroked the kits' eyelids with the tip of his tail to close them again. "You did brilliantly to get to five moons of age," he murmured.

"Will you be alright without us?" The kits asked fretfully.

Stormstar could feel the kits' breaths coming quicker now, their flanks hardly rising at all as they fought for air. "We'll do our best," the leader replied gravely. "We'll always remember you and how brave you both were." Foxkit and Rushkit let out tiny sighs and their flanks stilled. "You will both watch over us from StarClan for all the moons to come." Stormstar straightened up. _This was not their time to die. For as long as I live, I vow to defeat you, Mapleshade. Go now, little ones, and walk with warriors_.

...

_One moon later..._

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is," Thrushstar meowed, remembering the words Palepelt had told him a moon ago. He paused and saw the elderly dark brown tabby tom shiver as he waited, nameless, before StarClan. "By my authority as Clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, he will be known as Halftail for bravely escaping with his life from the badger that attacked him."

Thrushstar stepped close to the newly named Halftail and rested his muzzle on his head. He responded like any newly named warrior by licking his shoulder.

"Halftail! Halftail!" The yowl rose most noticeably from Palepelt, who had been his mate when they were younger.

"There is another announcement to make," Thrushstar called, when he noticed his Clanmates wandering away. "Halftail, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is," Halftail mewed.

"Your Clan honours you and all of the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Thrushstar laid his tail on Halftail's shoulder.

Halftail then padded over to the elders' den.

...

"Today we are gathered because eight of our kits are ready to become apprentices," Magpiestar meowed. Duskkit, Sloekit, Whitekit, Mothkit, Antkit, Firekit, Heatherkit and Waspkit stepped forward. "This is a proud day for WindClan..." The kits raised their heads proudly as Magpiestar started. "... by naming new apprentices we show WindClan will survive and remain strong. Duskkit," the leader called him.

Duskkit padded forward, his dark grey tabby tail twitching as he tried to hold in his excitement so he didn't embarrass himself. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw."

Magpiestar continued: "Lionfang!" _Yes!_ The light ginger tom was going to be his mentor! "Though you are an older warrior, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Duskpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Duskpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of WindClan."

Duskpaw gladly padded forward to his mentor and touched noses with him. He was an apprentice at last! Exchanging a glance with his parents, he could tell that Deadfoot and Ashfoot were happy as well that their kits were finally becoming apprentices.

Duskpaw twitched his ear as Magpiestar continued.

"Sloekit! From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sloepaw. Morningflower, you are a courageous, reliable young she-cat who will almost certainly be one of our best warriors in the future. You will be Sloepaw's mentor."

Duskpaw watched as Sloepaw padded up to the tortoiseshell she-cat and touched noses with her. Duskpaw curled his tail in amusement as Sloepaw and Morningflower padded to the side of the clearing to stand beside Lionfang and Duskpaw. Duskpaw cast a glance at his sister as he realized that she was shaking with anticipation.

"Whitekit," Magpiestar called, and Duskpaw was amazed as his denmate calmly padded forward. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw."

"Adderwhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice, and yours will be Whitepaw. I hope you pass on the fighting skills you possess," Magpiestar meowed.

Whitepaw touched noses with Adderwhisker and then Whitepaw came over to sit beside Duskpaw and Sloepaw while Adderwhisker sat down next to Lionfang and Morningflower.

Magpiestar was nowhere near finished. "Mothkit," he meowed. The tortoiseshell and white she-kit stepped up. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mothpaw."

She blinked her eyes and dipped her head gratefully, before glancing forward again.

"Mothpaw, Fawnflower will be your mentor, as she mentored Mudclaw before you and she will make you into a fine warrior."

Mothpaw touched noses with Fawnflower and joined the other apprentices, as her mentor joined her fellow teachers.

"Antkit! From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Antpaw. Ashfoot, you will begin Antpaw's training. You were fortunate to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything you were taught to this young apprentice and share with him the skills you learned from Reedfang and Snowclaw."

The new apprentice touched noses with his mentor and they joined the others.

"Firekit," Magpiestar started concluding the ceremony. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. I will be Firepaw's mentor." Magpiestar stood tall and reflected on his decision. It was a choice he had made after careful thinking and he hoped it turned out for the best.

"Waspkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wasppaw. Your mentor will be Deadfoot. Deadfoot, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from me when I was a warrior and you have shown yourself to be brave and a magnificent fighter, in caring not just for the Clan but every cat in it. I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to Wasppaw." Wasppaw hurried forward to touch noses with his new mentor. This was the best day of his life! He felt like he would explode with joy, and he sat beside Deadfoot.

Sedgeface stepped forward, with Heatherkit beside him. He glanced at Magpiestar, who nodded. "It's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown an unusually keen interest in healing. Your next medicine cat will be Heatherpaw."

"Heatherpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Sedgeface?" Magpiestar meowed.

The young she-cat dipped her head. "I do."

"Then, at the half moon, you must travel to Mothermouth to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Sedgeface mewed.

"The good wishes of all of WindClan go with you," Magpiestar finished.

Sedgeface touched noses with Heatherpaw, who felt warm with happiness. She couldn't believe it; she was a medicine cat apprentice!

...

**Copperfur**: Sources I got inspiration from were _Code Nine: A Sign from StarClan_ from Code of the Clans, chapter 9 of Bluestar's Prophecy, _The Smallest Warrior_ from Code of the Clans and chapter 9 of The Darkest Hour.

I know I said chapter 1 would start a moon after the prologue, but I changed my mind in the end. There was nothing I could create to take place a moon later, so I skipped ahead. I hope that's alright with everyone. If not, too bad.

Also, I have some juicy information for everyone. When I start the rewrites of the Super Editions, I will be changing canon issues like actually showing Beetlekit, Volekit and Petalkit's births and having Mottleberry save Stormkit so his jaw doesn't break in Stormstar's Refusal, creating a new prologue for Bluestar's Mistake and many other things. Stay tuned to my profile in the coming weeks for a small excerpt from Magpiestar's Revenge.

_**Allegiances for Winds of Change**_:

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Magpiestar — black and white tom (Apprentice: Firepaw)

**Deputy**: Deadfoot — black tom with a twisted paw (Apprentice: Wasppaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Sedgeface — short-tailed brown tom (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

**Warriors**:

Mudclaw — young dark brown tom

Tornear — young tabby tom

Adderwhisker — young brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Lionfang — light ginger tom, **mate to Fawnflower and father of Firepaw, Wasppaw and Heatherpaw** (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Ashfoot — grey tabby she-cat, **mate to Deadfoot and mother of Duskpaw and Sloepaw** (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Morningflower — dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, **mate to Magpiestar and mother of Whitepaw, Mothpaw and Antpaw** (Apprentice: Sloepaw)

Eveningfur — black and ginger tom

Sleetpelt — white tom

Fawnflower — light brown she-cat with quite faint tabby markings (Apprentice: Mothpaw)

Sheeptail — black tom

**Apprentices**:

Duskpaw — dark grey tabby tom

Sloepaw — black she-cat

Whitepaw — small white she-cat

Mothpaw — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Antpaw — small black tom

Firepaw — ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt

Heatherpaw — light brown she-cat

Wasppaw — ginger tabby tom with black markings

**Queens**:

Willowface — grey queen, expecting Eveningfur's kits

Tawnytail — ginger queen with a golden brown tail, expecting Sheeptail's kits

**Elders**:

Redclaw — dark ginger tom

Burntfang — dark ginger tom

Duststripe — brown tabby tom

Dawnstripe — pale golden tabby she-cat with creamy tabby stripes

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: Stormstar — a huge dark grey tom

**Deputy**: Leopardfur — unusually spotted golden tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Mudfur — long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors**:

Blackclaw — black tom

Darkheart — brown she-cat

Sedgefur — brown she-cat

Frogclaw — brown spotted tom

Reedtail — golden-brown tom

Icepool — white she-cat

Hailface — pale grey dappled tom

Mintpelt — pale grey tom

Beetlenose — black tom

Voleclaw — grey tom

Mallowtail — creamy coloured she-cat

Dawnfang — very light ginger she-cat

Minnowstream — sleek grey she-cat (Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Willowbreeze — slender silver tabby she-cat

Petaldust — tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Silverpaw — pretty, slender silver tabby she-cat

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

Graypool — dark grey she-cat

Owlfur — brown and white tom

Ivypelt — night-black she-cat with glossy pelt

Blizzardfur — pretty, long-furred grey and white she-cat

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader**: Buzzardstar — ginger tom with green eyes (three lives left)

**Deputy**: Spidertail — dark tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong — silver tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Frecklepaw)

**Warriors**:

Sharpclaw — ginger tom (Apprentice: Plumpaw)

Maplefeather — golden tabby she-cat with white muzzle, chest and legs

Leafdapple — brown and cream tabby she-cat

Spottedcloud — white she-cat with brown spots (Apprentice: Creekpaw)

Stormwhisker — dark grey tom

Smokenose — grey tom with a black muzzle

Cherrytail — small tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Petalnose — very pale grey (almost white) she-cat with blue eyes

Patchfoot — black-and-white tom with green eyes

Sparrowpelt — dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rockshade — black tom with a torn ear

Tinycloud — white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Bouncefire — ginger tom

Waspwhisker — grey and white tom with a scar that wraps around his belly down to his tail

Shrewtooth — skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw — striking black she-cat (Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Squirrelwhisker — ginger and white tom with green eyes

Whitepelt — white tom with a broad back (Apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Patchfur — black and white tom

Sagefur — pale grey tom

Mintwhisker — grey tabby she-cat

Fallowfern — pale brown she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Frecklepaw — mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs, medicine cat apprentice to Echosong

Rabbitpaw — grey tom

Creekpaw — white tom

Plumpaw — pale brown she-cat

Nettlepaw — pale brown tom

**Queens**:

Clovertail — light brown queen with white chest and legs, mother of Patchfoot's kits [Dappledkit — tortoiseshell she-kit, Blackkit — white tom with black paws and Flamekit — ginger tom]

**Elders**:

Honeyfur — ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Thrushstar — sandy-grey tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes (four lives left)

**Deputy**: Bluepelt — blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Medicine Cat**: Yellowfang — lean pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Warriors**:

Snowpelt — white she-cat (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Redtail — small ginger tom (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Lionheart — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Oakheart — grey-brown tom, formerly from RiverClan

Tigershadow — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Whitecloud — big white tom (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Darkstripe — sleek black and grey tabby tom

Fogtail — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Swiftfoot — swift tabby tom

Mistfoot — blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Stonefur — blue-grey tom with battle-scarred ears

Cranefoot — blue-grey she-cat

Mousefur — small dusky brown she-cat

Brindleface — pretty tabby she-cat

Willowpelt — very pale grey she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Dustpaw — dark brown tabby tom

Ravenpaw — small black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail

Sandpaw — pale ginger she-cat

Graypaw — long-furred solid grey tom

**Queens**:

Spottedleaf — beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Speckletail — pale tabby she-cat and the oldest nursery queen

**Elders**:

Halftail — big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear — grey tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Palepelt — pale grey she-cat, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Patchpelt — small black and white tom

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: Eaglestar — dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Nightpelt — black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Pigeonpelt — small grey and white tom

**Warriors**:

Blackfoot — large white tom with huge jet black paws

Fogflower — dark grey she-cat

Ivyfang — dark grey she-cat

Stumpytail — brown tabby tom

Boulderclaw — skinny silver tabby tom with a ragged ear

Brightflower — ginger tabby she-cat

Tigerfoot — dark ginger tabby tom

Spiderpelt — thick-furred black tom

Frogtail — brown spotted tom

Stoatfoot — reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly

Briarwhisker — brown tabby tom

Patchwhisker — brown and grey tom

Toadfang — brown tom

Nettletail — grey she-cat

Cootfoot — black tom with white muzzle

Blizzardpelt — white and light grey spotted tom

Lizardstripe — golden-brown tabby she-cat

Ashheart — light grey tabby she-cat

Cedarface — battle-scarred brown tom

Sleetfoot — pale grey dappled tom, with lighter and darker flecks

Deerfoot — brown and white tom

Tangleburr — brown she-cat with green eyes

Newtflower — tortoiseshell she-cat

Ashfang — grey tabby tom

Rowancloud — dark reddish she-cat

Russetfur — dark ginger she-cat

Molefur — small dark grey she-cat

Brindlewhisker — brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Birchpaw — pale grey tabby tom

Volepaw — grey brown tom

Dawnpaw — light ginger she-cat

Aspenpaw — grey tom

Brownpaw — brown tom

Littlepaw — very small tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Elders**:

Cinderfur — thin grey tom

Ashfur — thin grey tom


	3. Ch 2: Newleaf Life

_**Chapter 2: Newleaf Life**_

_Last Gathering's recap..._

"**First, I have some sad news; Beetlenose and Minnowstream's kits, Foxkit and Rushkit, died from sickness last moon. They were only five-moons-old**," Stormstar paused and bowed his head on the last moon of leaf-bare. The other cats dipped their heads in sorrow. There had been talk going around that Foxkit would have been Mudfur's apprentice; sadly, now he would have to wait until another litter was born. "**My daughter, Silverkit, is at her sixth moon and is here as Silverpaw. I decided her mentor would be Minnowstream. That is all**."

Magpiestar stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as he inspected the Clans while waiting for the chatter to quieten. "**WindClan has six new apprentices. We welcome ****Whitepaw, Mothpaw, Antpaw, Firepaw and Wasppaw as warrior apprentices and Heatherpaw as a medicine cat apprentice to Sedgeface; they are all here tonight at their first Gathering. All is fine and well enough in our Clan**." Raising his eyes briefly, he watched the Clans and smiled a bit before tossing his head to look over at Thrushstar, Buzzardstar and Eaglestar, sending an inquiring glance their way. Buzzardstar and Eaglestar nodded their heads, indicating for the younger tom to go ahead.

"**Prey is scarce in ThunderClan territory, but we still manage. Sparrowpelt changed his name to Halftail and moved to the elders' den. Dustkit, Sandkit and Graykit are almost at their sixth moon as well**." He blinked then dipped his head, before glancing over at Buzzardstar, who raised his head proudly despite his advanced age.

"**Cats of all Clans!**" Buzzardstar yowled, his voice raspy with age. "**Life has been good for us. Rabbitpaw, Creekpaw, Plumpaw and Nettlepaw were only named as apprentices today. We warmly welcome a litter of three into our Clan, with Patchfoot and Clovertail being the parents. They have been appointed the names Dappledkit, Blackkit and Flamekit**."

"**ShadowClan are fine. Blizzardpelt and Adderstorm's kits, Birchkit, Volekit and Dawnkit, and Newtflower's litter are almost at their sixth moon, too**." Eaglestar meowed, his voice ringing out through the dead silence in the clearing before yowling loudly: "**The Clans are dismissed!**"

The leaders leaped from the Great Rock, landing gently onto their paws. Scurrying to their limbs, the medicine cats jumped up and began to bound away to join their Clans.

...

Eaglestar's voice yowled from the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"For StarClan's sake, what now?" Aspenclaw complained.

Dipping her head briefly to the six elders, Dawnkit backed out of the den, almost colliding with her mother as she spun around to see what was going on.

"There you are!" Adderstorm exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why? What's happening?" Dawnkit mewed.

Just behind her mother, she spotted Volekit and Birchkit, looking unusually well groomed. Birchkit was bouncing up and down on his paws, while Volekit's eyes were wide and shining.

"Both litters are going to be made apprentices," Adderstorm explained.

Dawnkit stared at her in shock. "Now?"

"Yes, now, and look at you!" Adderstorm darted out a paw and snagged a spiky twig that was stuck in Dawnkit's pelt. "Any cat would think you'd been wriggling through thorns all day."

Dawnkit stood still while Adderstorm gave her a quick grooming, flicking bits of thorn and moss out of her fur and smoothing it with strong strokes of her tongue. Meanwhile, the cats of ShadowClan were gathering around the Highrock. All six elders poked their heads out from under the branches that shaded their den. Boulderclaw, Blackfoot, Fogflower, Stumpytail, Cedarface and the rest of the warriors appeared from the warriors' den.

Dawnkit's belly began churning. _Every cat will be looking at me! What if I get something wrong? Who will be my mentor?_

"We have only just started recovering from a hard leaf-bare," Eaglestar began. "Though the snow is melting, we need all the hunters we can get and border patrols to defend our territory when the other Clans get hungry. So this is a good time to strengthen ShadowClan by making new apprentices. Birchkit, come forward."

Birchkit swallowed nervously and then padded forward until he stood beneath the Highrock.

Eaglestar's gaze swept over his Clan. "This is a proud day for ShadowClan, by naming apprentices, we show ShadowClan will survive and remain strong. Birchkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Birchpaw. I will be Birchpaw's mentor."

He leaped down and touched noses with the six-moon-old tom, whose fur was fluffed up with nervousness and excitement.

"Volekit! From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Volepaw. Boulderclaw, you have served ShadowClan well and you deserve an apprentice. I know you will pass on your skills to Volepaw."

Volepaw jumped in delight of his new name, before trotting over to Boulderclaw to touch noses with him. The silver tabby tom let out an approving purr.

Eaglestar beckoned Dawnkit with his tail. "Dawnkit, come forward," he meowed. Dawnkit paced proudly across the clearing. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Blackfoot, you are a skilled warrior and I know you will give Dawnpaw the training she needs."

Dawnpaw looked nervous as she padded across to Blackfoot to touch noses, but relaxed when the tom murmured: "I'll make you the best warrior you can be."

"Aspenkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Fogflower, you are ready for your first apprentice as well, and yours will be Aspenpaw. I hope you pass on the fighting skills, bravery and faith you possess to this young apprentice."

Aspenpaw touched noses with the dark grey she-cat and then Aspenpaw came over to sit beside Birchpaw, Volepaw and Dawnpaw while Fogflower sat down next to Boulderclaw and Blackfoot.

"Brownkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brownpaw. Stumpytail, you too are ready for your first apprentice and your first will be Brownpaw. I have seen you train and I know that you will be as good a mentor as any."

Brownpaw gladly padded forward to his mentor and touched noses with him.

"Littlekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Littlepaw. Cedarface will be your mentor and he will make you into a fine warrior."

Littlepaw touched noses with Cedarface and joined the other apprentices, as his mentor joined his fellow teachers.

"Birchpaw! Volepaw! Dawnpaw! Aspenpaw! Brownpaw! Littlepaw!" the Clan cheered. "Birchpaw! Volepaw! Dawnpaw! Aspen-"

A warning yowl interrupted the cheering, causing Eaglestar and the senior warriors to focus their attention to the entrance of the camp. Toadfang and Nettletail staggered into the camp, bleeding heavily and panting. "What is the meaning of this, Toadfang?" Eaglestar hissed.

"We're under attack..." was all the brown tom managed to get out before the two cats collapsed from their wounds.

Moments later, SkyClan warriors poured into the camp.

...

Fuzzypelt and Robinwing, the elderly parents of Dustkit and Ravenkit, stood proudly in the throng of cats as ThunderClan's Thrushstar called Sandkit, daughter of Redtail and Brindleface, forward. Ravenkit watched with sad disappointment as cats gathered; he was upset because his apprenticeship was delayed for a moon. It wasn't his fault, though the older warriors seemed critical of a scared apprentice-aged kit. His mother, Willowpelt, emerged from the nursery with her mate, Patchpelt, by her side. Oakheart sat in front with Darkstripe and Tigershadow behind him. Snowpelt sat beside her son, Whitecloud, and the white she-cat was looking at Ravenkit intently. Ravenkit looked away and at his denmates.

"Sandkit, Dustkit and Graykit, you have come to your sixth moon and it is time you began your training. Today, you will begin your apprenticeship. Do you promise to learn the warrior code and its ways?" Thrushstar asked each young cat.

"I do," Sandkit meowed.

"I do," Dustkit mewed.

"I do," Graykit answered in a softer voice.

"Then from this day forward, until you each earn your warrior names, you will be known as Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Graypaw. Whitecloud, you will mentor young Sandpaw; please teach this young warrior all that you were taught when you were Patchpelt's apprentice," Thrushstar called from upon the Highledge.

Whitecloud dipped his head and touched noses with Sandpaw as Thrushstar continued: "Redtail, you will mentor Dustpaw. Teach him the bravery and loyalty you were taught by your mentor. Last, but not least — Lionheart, you will mentor Graypaw. Teach him the strength and skills he will need to make him a warrior ThunderClan will be proud of."

"Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Graypaw!" The clan cheered.

_Next moon, that'll be me up there. I will be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!_ Ravenkit thought proudly as he called his Clanmates' names loudly.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_One moon later..._

Littlepaw stepped out into the sunshine, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing his eyes focused on when his vision became used to the rays of sun was Boulderclaw and Molefur's litter of kits: Whitekit, Blossomkit, Wildkit, and Poppykit, who were attacking a ball of moss ferociously outside the nursery. Behind them, Oakkit, Darkkit, and Nightkit were all asleep in the nursery next to their mother, Russetfur. Their father, Ashfang, was off hunting for them, but as soon as he was done he would be back in the nursery. The kits had been born at the half moon, and Molefur's litter had been born just one sunrise before. Meanwhile, Rowancloud was pregnant with Spiderpelt's kits and was due in a moon.

ShadowClan was thriving.

...

A full moon floated in the cloudless night sky as Firepaw sat contently beside Mothpaw at the Gathering. This was the third moon in his apprenticeship and he was growing quite close to the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. His brother, Wasppaw, was becoming attracted to a SkyClan she-cat and was dangerously close to breaking the warrior code.

"**The Gathering has begun!**" Magpiestar yowled, looking down at his Clan. He turned to the other leaders, dipping his head respectfully. "**Who wants to start?**"

No cat answered at first, so Thrushstar meowed: "**You can, Magpiestar**."

He dipped his head thankfully and began talking. "**WindClan has been thriving and we are happy to announce that ****Willowface and Tawnytail have moved to the nursery, as they are expecting Eveningfur and Sheeptail's kits**." Approving meows came from all over the clearing, since Willowface and Tawnytail were well known and respected cats. "**That was all**," Magpiestar finished and took a step back on the Great Rock, letting another cat take his place.

Thrushstar stepped forward. "**ThunderClan are doing well for the beginning of newleaf. Sandkit, Dustkit and Graykit were made apprentices; their names are now Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Graypaw and ThunderClan welcome them as warrior apprentices. Redtail, Whitecloud and Lionheart have agreed to mentor them**."

"**RiverClan has been well. That is all**," RiverClan's leader called out proudly, his whiskers twitching briefly as the tom then leaned backwards slightly and dipped his head, allowing for one of the other leaders to speak.

"**Trespassers**." The threat was idle but strong as Eaglestar proclaimed it, staring directly at Buzzardstar with a glint in his fierce eyes. Yellowfang, the former medicine cat of ShadowClan who had been welcomed by ThunderClan, gasped aloud as did other cats, her claws unsheathing and digging into the ground. She barely heard Pigeonpelt sigh knowingly and could see out of the corner of her eye Sedgeface shaking his head in disapproval. "**SkyClan warriors were found in our territory, having attacked one of my patrols. If any cats are found bounding onto our land again, we will not back down from a fight. We **_will_** launch an attack on your Clan, Buzzardstar, without hesitation. Mark my words**."

"**... Eaglestar? Your report?**" came the exhausted, pain-filled sigh from the SkyClan leader.

"**...****Whitekit, Blossomkit, Wildkit and Poppykit were born to Boulderclaw and Molefur and Oakkit, Darkkit and Nightkit were born to Ashfang and Russetfur**."

Buzzardstar placed his front paws together after he took a step forward. "**Our Clan is struggling to support the many mouths we have to feed. I never supported the patrol that was found on ShadowClan land, you need to know that, Eaglestar. I am deeply sorry if they stole any prey or badly injured any of your warriors**."

Eaglestar seemed satisfied with the explanation the elderly leader gave, so he yowled that the Gathering was over.

...

Ravenkit felt his heart about to explode from his chest with excitement when he realized that soon he would be hunting and patrolling borders for his Clan. He watched Thrushstar climb the Highledge and yowl: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Ravenkit felt his pelt quiver with excitement. The young tom tried to keep as calm as he could while the other warriors and apprentices gathered around them. Ravenkit turned and looked at his own pelt. _Normal_, he thought to himself. He licked his paw and began to groom himself.

"Today, we welcome a new apprentice into our Clan. Ravenkit, please step forward," Thrushstar called, pride brimming his mew and sparkling in his eyes. The tom did what his leader said as he continued: "Do you promise to learn the warrior code and follow your path to becoming a great warrior ThunderClan will value?"

"I do," Ravenkit yowled.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Snowpelt will mentor you. I hope you teach him courage, fierceness and leadership when it comes to battle," he meowed to the whole Clan.

Ravenpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Ravenpaw!" the clan cheered loudly.

...

A half moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was only broken by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. There was a stirring in the shadows and from all around, lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. Then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.

At the centre of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a dark grey tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. "Stormstar!" the tabby growled. "How dare you hunt on our territory? Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight, Tigershadow, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the dark grey tom spat back.

A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

Tigershadow turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur. The dark tabby glared down at Stormstar. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate yowl of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamour. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river. Tigershadow heard the cry and let go of Stormstar. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick, Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder and raced away.

Behind her, Tigershadow spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

"Tigershadow!" The yowl came from a ginger warrior with fur as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigershadow yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honour your courage, Tigershadow, but we can not afford to lose anymore of our warriors," Redtail urged. "Thrushstar would never expect his warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigershadow's amber-eyed gaze steadily and then reared away, springing onto a boulder at the edge of the trees. "Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once, his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed towards Redtail.

For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Stormstar yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their leader in caterwauling their victory.

Redtail looked at his patrol. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of Sunningrocks, disappearing into the trees. Tigershadow followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_One moon later..._

"It is time for me to choose a deputy, since Nightpelt has joined the elders' because of his illness. I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Blackfoot will be the new deputy of ShadowClan," Eaglestar declared.

The large white tom with four black paws rose from his position amongst his Clanmates and padded over to his leader, his eyes shining with pride. "Eaglestar, your choice honours me," he meowed. "I'll do my best to serve you and our Clan well." The Clan relaxed because of Blackfoot's popularity.

...

At the half moon, the nursery was full to its limit with Sleetfoot's mate, Brindlewhisker and her son, Badgerkit, moving in that morning. Eaglestar had taken the kits out to battle training with Birchpaw around sunrise to give Brindlewhisker some peace, but Brownpaw had wrenched his shoulder trying out a difficult move and had to go to Pigeonpelt for treatment afterwards.


End file.
